1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more particularly to a holding device with a central package unit (CPU) assembled to an electrical connector. This application relates to a copending application Ser. No. 13/846,910 filed on Mar. 18, 2013, and another application titled “CARRIER AND CARRIER ASSEMBLY USED THEREOF FOR POSITIONING IC PACKAGE” and having the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Pat. No. 202178462 issued to Cai et al. on Mar. 28, 2012 discloses electrical connector with a holding device for holding a CPU. The electrical connector includes a lower plate, an insulative housing disposed in the middle of the lower plate, two levers pivotally mounted on two opposite ends of the lower plate, and an upper plate mounted on one of the lever. The holding device loading the CPU is assembled to the upper plate and rotates with regard to the insulative housing. The holding device has a plurality of spring arms extending into corresponding cutouts defined on the CPU for preliminary location the CPU, and then use some adhesive to bond the holding device and the CPU.
However, the adhesive may be difficult to clean out if there need to detach the CPU from the holding device. Furthermore, the adhesive residue may bring other problem in subsequent operation process.
Therefore, an improved holding device is needed.